Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Pride
by SinisterofRAGE
Summary: What if Vegeta went SSJ2 against Cell after he kills Trunks? How will that effect the rest of the events in the series? What events may or may bottle place? Find out now in Saiyan Pride! Will majorly incorporate Vegeta, Gohan, Goku and more Z-fighters. I'm sorry if so many of you guys are disappointed, but I'm gonna have end this story. :( My reasoning will be explained in Chpt 2.
1. Chapter 1: The Ascended Prince

_This is my newest story, its basically about what if Vegeta went SSJ2 against Cell when Cell killed Trunks. How would it affect the rest of the DBZ timeline. What events may or may not take place? Find out now in Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Pride! And if __you haven't checked out my main story called Dragon Ball Z: Beyond Infinite, then I'd recommend you do so. This story starts out right after Goku sacrifices himself to save Earth and everyone on it._

_Chapter 1: The Ascended Prince_

* * *

><p>It was on the battlefield where both Goku and Cell left the planet Earth without a trace left. Everyone was struggling to cope with this new predicament. Gohan was crying and putting the loss of his father all on himself, Vegeta was left without his greatest rival, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha lost a longtime friend, Piccolo lost his first rival, Trunks gasped in horror knowing in every timeline that Goku was destined to perish. And there was nothing they could do about it.<p>

Gohan's fist impacted with the ground once more and it created a crater. ''Daddy I'm sorry, I let you down. I should've beaten him while I had the chance!'' Tears continued to flow down Gohan's eyes as he reverted from his new Super Saiyan 2 form to his regular Super Saiyan form.

Trunks looked at the ground and Piccolo flew down to comfort Gohan. Vegeta thought to himself during the whole ordeal that just took place. _Why would Kakarrot just die like that. Do you know what he's just done?_

Krillin was still sad over the recent death of his best friend, but he tried to light up the mood anyway. ''Well at least Cell is dead, besides we can wish back Goku with the Namekian dragon balls.'' That comment brightened the mood a bit, but everyone was still effect in their own way.

Just when everyone was about to leave the battlefield, a beam of light came out of a cloud of smoke. Everyone turned around to see and **BANG! SWOOOSHH! **The yellow beam of light struck an unsuspecting Z-fighter through the chest.

The warrrior fell to the ground in agony, and then coughed up a pint of blood. When the smoke cleared everyone turned to see Cell standing there, stronger than ever before. He had an electrical aura cackling around him, and his power skyrocketed from what it was before. ''Ah, I missed, my aim must be off,'' Cell stated jovally.

The body of Trunks was lying on the ground, losing blood and dying rapidly. The Z-fighters were shocked at how he survived, except for Vegeta. One question rang in everyone's minds, just how did he exactly survive.

Before Piccolo could ask what was on everyones mind, Cell beat him to it. ''Oh I know you are just dying to know how I'm still alive, well when I blew myself up to blow this planet to smithereens, Goku toook me to a distant planet. When he did that, I thought I was dead for sure but I have my nucleus to thank,'' Cell pointed to his head. 'As long as this Cell remains of me, I can regenerate from anything. This Cell remembered what my body was like during my Perfect stage and I remained that way. And my Saiyan cells gave me a huge power boost. The Cell also somehow remembered Goku's Instant Transmission technique, so I learned it. I came back stronger than ever and that's how I'm here. With this new power, none of you can defeat me. I am immortal, I will never end!''

Gohan stood up and ascended back into his Super Saiyan Two state. Lightning crackled around Gohan when he transformed into the ascended form. He crouched into a fighting stance, ready to battle Cell once more. Gohan also put on a smirk to signify that he was ready to finish Cell once and for all. ''Not if I'm here. This is perfect, I'll make sure you never comeback from the dead again,'' claimed Gohan, eager to finish the ordeal.

Cell also smirked and got into his fighting stance, smirking. The confidence he held in his new power was astounding. ''Such bold claims Gohan, but I think you'll find me much more difficult to defeat this time around. Prepare to feel the wrath of true perfection Son Gohan.''

Vegeta stood there, thinking about what event had just transpired. Vegeta's heir, his son, had been killed in front of him. He had always treated him like dirt, and always pushed him away. His son had given everything for him, done everything for him, and he hasn't acknowledged it once. His son had always tried to stand up to his father, and be an equal to him. But what had he done in response, absolutely nothing but give him the cold shoulder.

''Trunks,'' whispered Vegeta to himself. He clenched his fists in fury at his son's murderer, standing there as if nothing had happened. Vegeta was experiencing a new emotion, pain. The pain of loss, he lost his true rival to his freak and now his son!

_Trunks, you've done everything for me and what have I done for you. Absolutely nothing! You've had fought for everything, and this freak killed you in front of my eyes. I swear I will make Cell pay if its the last thing I do. I will see him dead at my feet, and then incinerate his remains! I'll avenge you Trunks, my son. _

Vegeta looked back at his son's body which had a gaping hole through the middle. His emotions fluctuated into pure rage and fury, never before had he experienced the pain of loss. His aura automatically flashed Super Saiyan and his power rised along with his anger.

_**''RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'' **_Vegeta's aura grew more wild and the winds blew intensely. Rock's flew like a hurricane all around the location, his power leveling everything for miles. The Z-fighters, except for Gohan, braced themselves from the insane winds generating from Vegeta's anger.

Electricity started cackling all around Vegeta's aura, and his sharp features were outlined by a golden glow. ''Woah, unreal,'' Piccolo exclaimed and Krillin nodded in agreement while holding #18 in his arms. Tien also commented on the intensity of Vegeta's power, ''Vegeta's power is rivalling that of Gohan's and Cell's now!''

''Yeah no kidding, I can't believe Vegeta of all people would get mad over anyones death like this. This is insane!'' Yamcha stated. Vegeta's power continued to grow and his screams of pain and rage resumed. _**''RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGHHH!'' **_A huge flash of light along with an earthquake came from Vegeta's power up after that.

When the natural effects of the ascension were over, Vegeta stood there with a fearsome cackling aura with electrcity going around it. His hair turned more rigid, his eyes from teal to blue, and his muscles rippling with new fresh power. ''Cell...'', Vegeta started off with a dark silent tone,'' I'm going to kill you myself!''

* * *

><p><em>Wallah, I know this was an extremely short chapter, but its the prologue. The length of this chapter is nothing compared to the chapter sizes I usually write, this is the tip of the iceberg. I normally right 5-6K, sometimes 7K chapters and the next chapter onwards at minimum will be 4K words long. Do not worry, also any comments, concerns, advice, constructive criticism, suggestions or requests will be implemented in the review section below. Stay tuned for the next chapter and remember to always have an awesome day, DEUCES!<em>

**_C: _**Cant wait, I always thought Vegeta should have went ssj2 when cell killed trunks. Since cell said his perfect form was now more superior than gohans. Vegeta is a battle tactician genius he should have had his spot to shine here against cell..

**_A: Yeah, I think he should've went SSJ2 as well. However, Gohan would've still been the one to finish Cell off due to the fact that Vegeta was weaker than Goku and Gohan by quite a margin._**

**_C: _**Can't wait!

**_A: Thank you for leaving a review, and being enthusisatic for this story._**

**_C: _**i can't wait for this story.

**_A: Thank you for always keeping up with my stories, I really appreciate it._**

**_C: _**I didn't give a longer review before because I was walking to school and had a paranoid feeling that it might rain...

Yeah, I'm so hyped about this story! Vegeta deserves a time to shine( like Gohan kinda, Goten, Tien, Piccolo... basically anyone who isn't Goku), and even if it's not in the 2015 film, maybe, at least a recent fanfiction.

You must ALWAYS have Krillin there to comment on what Vegeta's actions. I realised that he does that a lot. Usually in a bad way.

Still can't wait! XD

**_A: I will and thanks for leaving a review on this story, I greatly appreciate it. Vegeta deserves a moment in the spot light, I believe that too, glad to share a mutual agreement._**


	2. Announcement

_**A/N: **I've decided to resign from this story because I found out about another story with the same concept as mine. I don't want to be seened as trying to rip him off. The story is called the 'Vegeta Chronicles' by Demod20 and its amazing! Its much better than my little piece of crap, he put plenty of effort into his chapters. Plus I have to story commit to my main story, Dragon Ball Z: Beyond Infinite, and if you haven't checked it out then I suggest you do so. I hope you enjoyed what little thing this story was and I guarantee that 'The Vegeta Chronicles' will be much more enjoyable. Take care and have a nice day. =D_


End file.
